Hijo de Papá Noel?
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: -Bella, tengo que confesarte algo…. -¿Qué tu eres hijo de quién?


**Hijo de Papá Noel?**

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM; yo solo los uso para mi imaginación**

**Summary: -Bella, tengo que confesarte algo…. -¿Qué tu eres quién?**

* * *

><p>Una navidad más en la familia Cullen, una navidad más dónde Edward Cullen fingía o se concentraba en estar más ocupado. Era la época que más detestaba; y no podía evitarlo aunque trataba por sus dos hermosos hijos, Anthony y Renesmee, dos hermosos regalos que le dio su esposa Bella Cullen.<p>

Ella y sus hijos no lograban entender porque se comportaba como un grich como lo llama el hermano de la señora Cullen, Emmett. En cada cena navideña, Edward llegaba tarde y trataba de estar lo menos posible y casi siempre tenía una pequeña discusión con su esposa.

hoy tiene una junta a las cuatro y su esposa lo llamó para decirle que espera que llegue temprano en esta ocasión-dijo su asistente, Zafrina.

-Simplemente no puedo hacer eso, pero bueno gracias Zafrina. Por cierto hoy te irás temprano?

-Sí señor, hoy es Nochebuena y tengo que hacer algunas cosas, como la cena navideña y terminar de poner el árbol y…

-Ya entendí Zafrina, si quieres puedes retirarte ya.

-Gracias señor, que tenga una feliz navidad.

-Si como sea-refunfuño Edward. Odiaba que todos le dijeran eso "Feliz Navidad" desde hace mucho que no la tenía, la ultima era cuando fue pequeño… aunque solo tenía tres años; pero era cuando no se percataba de muchas cosas, y con la compañía de sus amigos era más que suficiente.

-Hace mucho que no te veo Edward; oye no debería haber más adornos por parte del hijo de…

-Shhh… no puedes gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Por cierto como rayos llegaste aquí.

-Así saludas a tu viejo amigo de la infancia-replico el niño que estaba frente a él.

-De que otra manera sino, mira Boris tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y hablar con un niño que jamás crecerá no está entre esas cosas.

-Edward, por dios eres como el niño de la navidad y eres más amargado que el grich; y sabes no lo entiendo. Tienes una maravillosa esposa, unos hijos hermosos y tu papá.

-Ya Boris! A que viniste? Nunca me había visitado, porque ahora?-dijo un ya desesperado Edward

-Hay un gran problema, tienes que ayudarnos…

-Ja-Edward rio sarcásticamente –Creo que no. Busquen a Madre naturaleza o al conejo de Pascua; yo paso…

-Es de gran importancia, sino se resuelve ese problema no habrá sonrisas de ningún niño.

-Cual es el problema?

-No te lo puedo decir aquí. Tienes que venir conmigo-dijo un muy sonriente Boris.

-Mi mujer me va a matar…

-Estoy seguro que Bella lo entenderá-aseguro Boris y arrastro a Edward fuera de su oficina.

Para la suerte o mala suerte de Edward, Zafrina aun seguía ahí. –Zafrina un favor antes de que te vayas, por favor posponla para la semana que entra la junta de hoy.

-Claro señor… algo mas-dijo mirando fijamente al pequeño niño que estaba a un lado de Edward.

-No, eso sería todo; después te puedes retirar, gracias-cuando Edward vio la intención de su asistente de desearle feliz navidad la cuyo con un gesto de la mano. Se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su coche, alcanzo a escuchar como Boris le decía lo que todos decían en esta época del año.

Enfadado, saco su teléfono celular y marco el teléfono de Bella… pero ¿qué le diría? "Hola amor, fíjate que probablemente no llegue a la cena, no me mates; es solo que mi padre necesita ayuda" ah por cierto mi padre es Santa Claus" No, definitivamente no le podía decir eso, lo tomaría como loco aunque con eso le explicaría él porque nunca conoció a sus suegros. No, no era el momento, colgué antes de que contestara.

-Bien y como planeas que lleguemos?-preguntó Edward tratando inútilmente de hacer a un lado su mal humor.

-Tú solo maneja a un lugar donde no te vean y yo me encargo del resto.

Y dicho y hecho, Edward manejo hasta un lugar donde no los vieran, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en su antiguo hogar. El polo norte.

-Bien ya me puedes decir el gran problema…

-Vamos, Edward; sonríe y siente la felicidad de este lugar y…-Boris guardo silencio al percatarse de la mirada asesina de Edward.

-Los renos no quieren volar y…

-Es enserio? Me trajiste hasta el polo Norte solo porque los renos no quieren volar! Tengo una vida ya hecha; y tú me dices que hay un grave problema, un problema que me lo pintas como si mi padre se hubiera caído desde una azotea!

-Solamente así habrías venido?-dijo una voz algo grave a las espaldas de Edward. Se giro lentamente para verlo, seguía igual que siempre; con una barba blanca y la sonrisa característica de ese hombre, ese hombre que lleva la felicidad a todos los niños pero que se olvidaba en ocasiones de su propio hijo.

-Hola padre-Edward lo saludo secamente, no como cualquiera saludaría a su padre pero él no podía.

-Así que dime hijo, solamente así habrías venido-Edward no contesto, trataba de controlar el impulso de gritarle por casi abandonarlo o de abrazarlo por tanto tiempo de no haberlo visto.

-Bien, hijo. Recuerdas que me había dicho ya hace algunos años? De poner a la cabeza a Cometa? Rodolfo está muy cansado y no sé porque, pero el problema es que Comenta solo te ha hecho caso a ti; y sin él no hay forma de que los renos vuelen.

-Solo me llamaste por un problema… fantástico… hagamos esto rápido, quiero ir a casa con las personas que no solo me ven o me buscan para solucionar un problema- camino hacia los establos donde probablemente estaba Cometa; cuando era niño, Comenta era un bebé; cuando su papá se iba a entregar felicidad, y él se quedaba deseando tener una navidad como los demás niños, añoraba una cena navideña como las que veía juntó a Cometa en la pantalla de los que aun no se iban a dormir.

Su madre siempre le hacía la cena pero no era lo mismo sin su papá, aguantaba todo lo que podía pero siempre se quedaba dormido y no lo veía sino hasta el día siguiente y en la tarde; ya que se ponía a descansar por unas cuantas horas. Cuando estaba con él; el pequeño Edward quería jugar con su padre; y lo lograba por unos instantes, bueno días; ya que todo el año tenía trabajo.

-¿Cómo esta mamá?-preguntó para hacer el camino más amenos.

-Bien, de hecho cuando sepa que estas aquí se volverá loca de la emoción.

Cuando vio a Cometa, se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo. Cometa no tardó en reconocerlo y se acerco a él. Edward habló por unos instantes con él. Pasó a ver a su mamá y ella le suplico que se quedara para cenar; pero él se negó. Su padre le pidió hablar con él tan solo unos instantes…

-Edward, hijo quiero que me digas porque sientes ese enojo contra mí, contra lo que represento. ¿Qué hice mal en el pasado?-Santa Claus suplico poder arreglar las cosas con su hijo, ya tenía mucho que no lo veía y no quería volver a perderlo.

-Papá sabes cual era mi mayor deseó para cada navidad que viví aquí? Era que te quedarás conmigo, se que tenías que hacer felices a todos los niños del mundo y no es que fuera envidioso pero te olvidabas del que creo que era un poco más importante, de tu propio hijo…

Edward no pudo más con el nudo en la garganta y se quedo callado, evitando el contacto visual con su padre, el cual se acerco a su hijo para abrazarlo. –Lo lamento hijo, de verdad- decía una y otra vez Santa Claus, tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo…

**Mientras tanto….**

-Mami, y papa?-preguntó el pequeño Anthony a su mamá, su hermana estaba sentada en una silla mientras que su mamá le acomodaba los risos un poco rebeldes iguales a los de su padre.

-No lo sé, pero no ha de tardar.

-Mami, por qué a papi no le gusta la navidad?-preguntó la pequeña mirando con ojos curiosos a su madre. Ella no sabía que contestar; ni ella misma lograba entender la razón. Siempre desde que lo conocía nunca le agrado esa época.

-Ahora vayan abajo con sus tíos, y sus primos, enseguida bajo- los niños corrieron escaleras abajo; Bella esperaba con todo el corazón que su esposo llegará a tiempo. Y esperaba que la noticia que le tenía le alegrará un poco y pensará mejor de esta época del año.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, cuando escucho la voz del hombre que la tenía enamorada desde secundaría –Familia ya llegue-gritó esa voz que lograba que se le acelerará el corazón y corrió escaleras abajo, por primera vez llegaba temprano.

-Amor, llegaste-dijo Bella a medio camino, corriendo hacia los brazos abiertos de Edward.

-Claro que sí y te tengo una sorpresa, la razón del porque no había podido llamarte. Pero antes y tu familia?-preguntó cauteloso, no se arriesgaría a que todo el mundo supiera quién era santa, era un secreto.

-En el comedor y la cocina, porque qué pasa?

-Quiero que conozcas a mis padres-entraron en el lobby unos señores, n poco rellenitos pero con cara dulce y llena de alegría. –Bella ellos son mis padres, Nicolás y Laura, claro tienen diferentes nombres en las partes del mundo, pero esos son sus nombres o si lo prefieres, señor y señora Claus.

-Edward, este es un chiste malo…-Bella negaba con la cabeza, mientras que sus hijos miraban de sus padres a sus abuelos.

-Usted es Santa Claus?-pregunto la niña picándole la pansa al señor.

-Si, y tú debes ser mi hermosa nieta, la hermosa Renesmee y tu el travieso Anthony.

-No soy travieso-dijo el niño con cara de perrito triste como la solía hacer su padre cuando era niño.

-Eres igual a tu papá-dijo la señora Claus.

-Es enserio. Son los señores Claus?

-Si Bella, es enserio son mi padres, soy hijo de Santa Claus y su hermosa esposa-dijo abrazando a su madre.

-Se quedan a cenar?-pregunto Bella después de un momento de asimilarlo.

-Mañana vendré a cenar, hoy por lo pronto debo entregar algunos obsequios, jojojo.

-Yo si me quedo-anuncio la señora Claus.

Cada quien se fue a una dirección distinta, Bella miro a los ojos a Edward y después de la cena y abrir un solo obsequio y se fueran los niños a la cama.

Bella anuncio el regalo para Edward: -Ed, amor; espero que estés preparado para tener a varios niños corriendo por la casa porque tendremos otro hermoso bebé-Edward solo sonrió como baboso y abrazo a su hermosa esposa y la alzo por los aires.

Al día siguiente los padres de Edward estuvieron todo el día con ellos y se emocionaron tanto como sus hijos al saber que llegaría un nuevo miembro a la familia. Desde este año la navidad no sería una época en donde Edward se comportará como un grich, seria la época que más adoraría como cuando era un niño y vivía en el Polo Norte; ahora tenía al amor de su vida y de nuevo su relación con sus padres era buena y tenía dos maravillosos hijos a los que adoraba y uno en camino al cual ya amaba con todo su ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Es un pequeño regalo de navidad, espero les guste y perdonen los errores de ortografía; dejen reviews si les gusto y sino también para que pueda mejorar para el futuro. Gracias por leer y los invito a que pasen a que lean mis otros fics y me dejen saber que opinan.<strong>

**Saludos y felices fiestas.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


End file.
